


Castigo divino

by Nem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un apercibimiento que recibi, entonces dio lugar a este fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigo divino

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdan cuando Dean le dijo por teléfono a Cas que lo deje dormir??? Bueno, esto es lo que podría  
> haberle pasado al angelito cuempliendo el pedido del Winchester mayor  
> Apto todo público.

Bueno, esto no tiene ningún sentido.  
Quiero decir, ¿por qué iban los demonios a conservar un arma... que mata demonios?  
¿Qué? ¿qué? Dean...  
No... No he pillado eso.  
Sabes, es gracioso...  
Hablar con un mensajero de Dios, por un móvil.  
Es, ya sabes, como ver a un ángel del Infierno montando en vespino.  
iNo es gracioso, Dean./i  
La voz dice que casi no me quedan minutos.  
i Vale, de acuerdo. /i  
Te... te estoy diciendo, Cas, que...  
iLos gilipollas han fundido el arma./i  
Bueno, he oído algo distinto.  
iY si es cierto, y si todavía estás empeñado.../i  
en la loca misión de matar al Diablo...  
iasí es como lo hacemos. /i  
Vale. ¿Por dónde empezamos?  
¿Dónde estás ahora?  
En Kansas City. Hotel Century, habitación 113.  
Estaré allí enseguida.  
iEh, eh, eh, no, no, vamos, tío./i  
Acabo de conducir 16 horas seguidas, ¿vale?  
Soy humano.  
iY hay cosas que tengo que hacer./i  
¿Qué cosas?  
Comer, por ejemplo. En este caso, dormir.  
iSólo necesito unas cuatro horas de vez en cuando, ¿vale?/i  
Sí.  
Bien, así que, puedes pasarte mañana por la mañana.  
Sí.  
Yo sólo...  
Esperaré aquí, entonces.

 

Luego de esa breve e interrumpida conversación Castiel cortó la comunicación. Dean le había dicho que lo espere y él hacía todo lo que este le decía. Pero ahora viéndose en esa ruta desértica se planteaba que podía hacer mientras esperabas las horas que el Winchester le dijo que necesitaba descansar.  
Y si se ponía a contar coches...? No, esa ruta era casi inexistente en los mapas, además no llegaría a contar ni dos. A Bobby tampoco lo podía ir a visitar, estaba algo resentido aún por su situación con la silla.  
Sam, de Sam no sabía ni por donde podría empezar a buscarlo.  
Estuvo divagando en ese camino, sin moverse del sitio hasta que al cabo de algo más de una hora empezó a oír el ruido de algún vehículo que pronto pasaría por donde él se encontraba. Sin prestarle mucha atención siguió arrancando algunas ramitas del árbol que se encontraba a su lado.  
Cuando el vehículo paso a su lado, él ni se inmuto, pero al ver que se detenía un poco más adelante se puso en alerta analizando si los chicos que iban dentro eran simples humanos o portadores de seres demoníacos, o celestiales. A esta altura ya no sabía que era peor.

Él que conducía retrocedió el coche hasta llegar a la altura en la que se encontraba y le dijo:  
\- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún sitio?  
\- No, pueden seguir su camino. Sólo tengo que esperar cuatro horas y ya.  
\- ¿Estas en alguna clase de programa de entretenimientos con pruebas del tipo pasar una noche en la ruta para pasar a pruebas de niveles más complicados?  
\- ¡No! ¿Porque habría de estarlo? Dice tratando de ver si es alguna clase de broma como las que Dean acostumbra a hacer.  
\- ¿No estas en un juego, tampoco quieres que te llevemos. No serás un asesino psicópata en espera de una víctima inocente? Cuando termina de decir esto, el compañero del piloto comienza a despertarse y al notar que el vehículo estaba detenido pregunta entre bostezos si ya habían llegado.  
Cuando comienza a ver a su alrededor y ver que no era así, pero percatándose de la presencia de una persona fuera del vehículo charlando con su amigo y que este lo estaba por tomar como un psicópata, comenzó a zarandearle el brazo al tiempo que decía:  
\- Calla idiota, ¡es Misha! ¿Que no te das cuenta?  
\- ¿Quién?- entre asombrado y confundido  
\- ¡Te tengo que explicar! Es la única serie que me tiene enganchado desde hace cinco temporadas, y si bien él tiene poco tiempo con los hermanos, ya se gano un espacio en la historia y me preguntas ¿Quién?  
\- ¡Perdón! Es raro encontrar celebridades en lugares inhóspitos como estos. A lo mejor están filmando o se emborracho y está perdido.  
Castiel miraba a esos dos sujetos discutir como pequeños acerca de otro sujeto llamado Misha, no entendía como ni porque seguía parado junto al coche. Estaba a punto de alejarse de ese par tan particular cuando el chofer vuelve a dirigirse a él.  
\- Perdón por esta breve charla que tuve con mi compañero. Quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Alejandro y el de mi amigo es Charly. Mi ofrecimiento de llevarte sigue en pie... y disculpa por creer que eres un psicópata asesino. ¿Quién creería eso de una celebridad como Misha Collins.?  
\- ¿Quién es Misha Collins?, dice torciendo un poco la cabeza. ¿Ustedes creen que yo soy ese sujeto?  
A esto los chicos creían que les estaba haciendo una broma y siguiéndole la corriente le preguntan:  
\- Si no eres Misha, ¿quién eres?  
\- Soy Castiel.  
\- Ajá, Castiel. Eso es. Uhm; ¿y que haces por aquí?  
\- Dean me dijo que espere unas cuatro horas para que él pueda descansar y luego me permitió aparecerme en donde se hospedaba.  
\- ¿Y no quieres que te alcancemos hasta ese sitio?  
\- No hace falta, puedo teletransportarme allí cuando sea el momento.  
\- ¿Tele-que? Dijeron al unísono.  
\- Teletransportarme. Como Ángel guerrero de Dios tengo algunas ventajas respecto a ustedes los humanos y moverme de un sitio a otro, por muy distantes que sean, en segundos es una de ellas.  
\- Oh, pobre Misha se ha comido al personaje. Charly, te dije que tantas bromas por parte de él para con sus fanáticas iba a acabar por volverlo loco.  
A esto Castiel les interrumpe preguntándole que sobre quién están hablando.  
\- Verás, dice Alejandro, a ver si te dejas de ponys de colores y tratar de dominar el mundo y te haces ver esa cabecita que ya estas desvariando más de la cuenta. Vale que en las convenciones te hagas el loco, que te regalen ropa interior de color rojo, que simules fornicarte a Jared, pero pararte en la mitad de la nada vestido como tu personaje y asegurando poder teletransportarte ya es de locos.  
\- ¡Al! – creo que hubieras podido ser un poco más suave, ¿mira si se pone agresivo? Termina diciendo Charly, para apaciguar a su amigo.  
Pero ambos miran al extraño personaje que sigue fuera del vehículo que no muestra ningún signo de enfado o principio de agresividad. Los mira de una forma rara, como si estuviera buscando dentro de sus mentes alguna lógica a los dichos recibidos.  
Esos tíos eran más raros que Dean, no entendía sus comentarios. Decidió que debía moverse de lugar, hacer que ese par siguiera su camino. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.  
\- Muchachos, pueden seguir su camino. Como ya les dije soy un Ángel del Señor y me iré cuando se cumpla el horario que me dijo Dean.  
Además no sé quien es ese Misha ni porque creen que soy él, es más voy a esperar en otro sitio así ya no los tengo que seguir escuchando discutir cosas que no entiendo. Ni Dean ni Sam dicen cosas tan inentendibles como las que dicen ustedes dos.  
Antes de que alguno de los chicos pueda replicar algo Castiel desapareció frente a ellos dejando a ambos con la sensación de haber visto un fantasma. Los chicos miraban a todas direcciones tratando de entender que había pasado, si era alguna clase de broma con imagen tridimensional, pero como nadie salía a reírse de ellos, se les puso la piel de gallina y a la voz de arranca ya! de Charly; Alejandro, hundió el pie en el acelerador desapareciendo de allí a toda velocidad.  
Luego de algunos kilómetros se prometieron tomar ese acontecimiento como alucinación colectiva y se juraron jamás decir nada. Al fin y al cabo ¿QUIEN CREÍA EN LOS ÁNGELES?

Algunas horas más tarde y en otro lugar, Castiel sacaba a Dean de la habitación, poniéndolo a salvo de Zacharias.


End file.
